Hearts Unchained
by Sage of Six Ichigos
Summary: This is my very first fanfic ever, so please go easy on me and I hope you enjoy.
1. Heartless

**How's it going everyone!? Ohata here! What? This isn't my account? I know, loyal reader! This is my friend, Sage's, first fanfic EVER! And he doesn't understand this site well. So, I'm going to help him out from my computer by editing! Anyway, hope you all enjoy his short chapter 1. Chapter 2 coming soon.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, or any form of media made from it. I do however, own chicken nuggets. Yum! :p**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Hollows**

" _Cold… So cold… Wake up… Sora! Wake up!"_

"Sora! Wake up! Come on!" Someone was poking at Sora with what felt like a stick. "Come on, Sora! You have to wake up if you want to find Kairi!"

" _Kairi… Who's that…? Where am I? Who are these people and why do they sound so distant?" Sore thought fading further and further into sleep._

"SORA! HELP!" there was a loud crash and suddenly Sora bolted up, "What's happening!? Where are we?"

"Castle Oblivion, don't you remember?" said a weird looking duck with a wand.

Sora looked over and saw a tall dog man with a shield and nothing more.

"What's happening and who are you, um, creatures?" Sora asked the duck and dog man, very confused.

"Oh, gawsh Donald. He doesn't remember us. This isn't good. Not good at all." Said the dog man with a hint of worry in his voice.

"I know, I know, Goofy. We can't worry about that right now, though. We have a lot of Heartless to deal with and not enough time to get Sora out." Said Donald angrily.

At that moment something busted through the roof and took out at least half the black beasts they called heartless.

Sora screamed as all his memories poured back into him like a river into the ocean.

"S-so, that's what happened, huh?" Said Sora still a little shocked from his painful memory regaining experience.

"I'm afraid so, but let's not stand and talk. More hollows will be here soon. We have to go. Now!" said a strange man carrying a sword bigger than he was "Unless you want to help me kill these heartless. Oh, by the way, I'm Cloud."

"Ah, so you're the famous Cloud Strife. I've met all your friends, and I must say that they're excellent warriors." Said Sora with his signature goofy grin on.

"That'd be me. Now what's it gonna be? Fight, or flight?"

Sora pulled out his Keyblade and transformed it into Oathkeeper and Oblivion, "I never run from a good fight. Donald, Goofy, you guys get out of here. I wanna do this on my own."

Donald and Goofy ran off to do whatever weird ducks and dogs do.

"Good man. Now let's kill us some heartless freaks." Cloud said readying his sword. Sora did the same and they were off to killing the Hollows.

* * *

In the middle of the fight Sora was talking to Cloud, he said "Hey, after this, can we spar? I've always wanted to see what I could do in a fight against you."

"Sure thing. I'll go easy on you so you might have a chance of winning." Said Cloud with a rude, but joking tone to his voice, "And after, I'll treat you to some Sea Salt Ice Cream on top of Clock Tower. That stuff is really good," He said slicing through three more hollows.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Sora said as he blasted two hollows next to cloud with a couple of fireballs, "but it won't happen if you can't watch your blind spots."

They continued to fight the heartless until they were both out of energy and out of smart remarks.

"There's too many of them. What's causing this many to appear?" said Cloud.

There was no response by Sora, and when he turned around to look at Sora, he saw a huge hollow had just formed in the middle of the room.

"I-I think that's why…" said Sora a little scared.

" _Is Sora actually scared!? This thing must be super powerful for that to happen… Oh, God, what have we gotten ourselves into…?"_

"MAN UP, SORA! WE CAN TAKE HIM!" Said Cloud lunging at the beast and using Meteora, "He's not that tough." As he said that he was nocked through the air and landed on his back.

Sora snapped out of it and ran over to Cloud. Sorry I froze. I was just scared. It reminded me of the day I lost Kairi to hollows, that's all." Said Sora rubbing the back of his head.

They both laughed, but it didn't last for long.

You ready to kill this bastard?" Cloud asked Sora.

"Yeah. Let's get him." Said Sora lunging towards the creature and freezing it.

"Nice move!" Cloud said activating Omnislash Version 5 "NOW DIE!"

The monster unfroze the instant before Cloud struck and whipped Cloud away.

"We can't get close. He's too powerful." Said Sora worriedly

"Don't forget. Our blades aren't out only weapons. We have our magic too," Cloud reminded Sora who immediately send a Firaga at the beast.

As Sora did this cloud used a Lightning attack to stun the beast and tried Omnislash again. This time it worked and the beast was as good as dead.

That was, until it split into two.

"Kairi… Riku…" Sora said walking toward his fallen friends.

"Sora, that's not them… That's the monster. He's trying to trick you." Cloud held Sora back as he shot a fireball at what looked like Riku.

"NO! RIKU! WATCH OUT!" Sora screamed and jumped in front of the fireball attack.

The attack missed Sora and hit Riku in the gut. He turned into a hollow and faded away.

"What did I tell you!? They aren't real!" Cloud said to Sora as he covered Kairi.

"I WON'T LET YOU HURT HER!" and Sora drew his blades to Cloud who slashed them aside.

"You can't beat me, Sora." Cloud said, raising his sword, "No matter how hard you try, the only person that can beat me is that damn fairy." Cloud said remembering his fight with the green fairy boy named Link.

" _He had a weird name…"_ Cloud thought to himself as he lost focus.

Sora whacked him upside the head a little bit later and Cloud fell to the floor.

"You need to pay attention, Mr. _Perfect_ " He had a venom in his voice as he said those lasts words, "It's on"

Cloud and Sora charged at eachother, knowing one of them may die today...

* * *

 **There you go, peoples! The end of Sage's very first chapter ever! Would you like to finish this up?**

 **Sure. I hope you all enjoyed my writing with Ohata's editing and formatting. I'll see you again very soon!**


	2. Sea Blue Eyes

**Ohata is Picogogetanks. That is all I will say (If u don't know, ask Ohata)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't, as said in previous chapters own any of the titles used in the making of this fan fiction. This includes Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy. I do, however, own your girlfriends.**

 **"Hey, crashing your fanfic, sorry. All you gotta do is say you don't own it. Oh, to the reader, this is Ohata, the editor. I'm a bit late cause when i signed in after you posted this, it didn't show up. Oh, well. And it's Picokuhegetenks!"**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Sea Blue Monster**

"Sora, snap out of it! It's not Kairi!" Cloud said as he jumped in the air and slashed downwards at Sora who deflected his attack and landed safely on the ground.

"I won't let you hurt my friends, monster!" Sora said, looking as though he was ready to spill Cloud's blood.

Sora ran at Cloud and activated Thunder, blasting the ground next to Cloud and then slamming his Key Blade into Cloud's chest. Cloud flew backwards and slammed into a pillar, shattering it to pieces.

" _He's smart. Damn, I didn't want this to take too long. Had to take care of that other Heartless… Where is it…?"_ Cloud saw the Kairi heartless appear behind Sora and embrace him in a hug.

Sora started to grow, larger and larger, until he was at least 10 meters tall and wielding what looked like a giant, even for his size, version of Oblivion. He was soon covered head to toe in a dark mist that seemed to represent armor. Finally, the red chained heart appeared on his chest signifying him as one of them.

"Heartless… How…?" Cloud said as he looked at the new, more badass version of Sora, he looked into his eyes and saw nothing but darkness. Pitch black darkness.

Sora roared loud and launched at Cloud, slashing downward at him. The impact of Sora's Key Blade broke a few of Cloud's ribs and knocked the wind out of him as it sent him flying through two more pillars, eventually landing on another one, creating a large crater where he impacted it.

* * *

Sora's heartless form seemed to fade in and out of reality, and then he saw Sora… No Kairi though.

"That's how it is, huh? Heartless bastard absorbed Sora into its body. So I'm not fighting Sora…" a smile crept onto his face as he thought about this, "Now I don't have to hold back!" Cloud screamed at the Heartless as he ran at it, much faster than before and sliced across its body, narrowly missing Sora.

"There," Cloud turned around and looked at his opponent, "That should…" he stopped in his tracks as he saw that his Buster Blade did nothing

" _T-That's impossible. That strike should have killed him. Easily."_ Cloud thought to himself trying to figure out what happened _"Unless…"_ He looked at his sword and slammed it into the dirt, _"My Buster Blade won't work."_ He held his right hand out as a giant key blade appeared that was easily as big as his Buster Blade.

"It's been a while since I've used this thing." It was about 5 to 5 ½ feet long with one sharp edge and a blunt side; it had a red diamond shaped mark going down its side, and when Cloud held it in his hand, it glowed with a strange aura that appeared to be a rainbow of colors.

For a split second, you could see a hint of fear in the eyes of the giant Kairi heartless. Soon, though, it snapped back into reality and swung it's giant blade at Cloud. Cloud easily blocked the first one and did a side flip over the second one. After his little airborne maneuver, he used the first key blade as a catapult and launched himself above the giant beast and slashed downwards towards the head of the beast, who was surprisingly fast and sidestepped cloud and backhanded him, knocking him into the nearest pillar again.

This time, Cloud turned it against him. As Cloud was flying backwards, he launched at the heartless and…

* * *

" _It's dark again. What is this? Where am I?"_ Sora thought to himself as he looked around. He saw nothing, so he tried to move. It was like his legs weren't working. He couldn't move.

Sora tried to speak but the words wouldn't come out. Sora was terrified at this point and thought back on what happened before this.

" _So, me and Cloud were fighting Heartless, and a giant heartless appeared out of nowhere and they battled it."_ Sora only remembered one more thing, and at this, his eyes would've widened if he could've felt them, _"Kairi showed up and Cloud said something about her being… A Heartless…"_

Sora felt sad and angry at the same time. He felt betrayed, thinking he finally found Kairi for her only to be a Heartless that wanted to use him.

" _Whe I get out of here, wherever I am… I'm going to murder that Heartless!"_ Sora looked around looking for a way out, but he only saw darkness. Then he heard a voice that sounded like… Cloud!

"Sora, I'll free you from this bitch!" he heard Cloud scream and for a split second, he swore he saw a light.

" _Wait… I'm inside…"_ he looked up and saw a red heart laced in chains, "the Heartless… That means, Cloud is out there fighting something terrifying. Alone." He felt something one his face and was in shock.

" _I was so enticed by the light and the heart and hearing Cloud that I didn't even notice… I can feel my face now."_

Sora tried to wipe away the tear, but it seems only his face was free.

" _Guess I gotta wait a little longer. "I'll let Cloud face this… thing."_ Sora seemed to pass out and let Cloud try and rescue him. His last thought was, _"I hate feeling this helpless."_

* * *

Cloud's slashed through the chest of the Heartless and landed on the ground, slicing through his foot and repeating the process over and over again. Eventually he got it pissed enough that it grabbed at him and tried to slice at him.

He missed though and sliced his own hand off. Cloud laughed at its stupidity, but knew to be cautious. He landed on the ground a few meters away away from it and watched closely. What he saw… was unreal.

"Sora's eyes…" sea blue eyes...looking right at him.

* * *

 **"And since you- hold on, Hero came on...alright, cranked it up- Since you once again failed to add an outro, I'll shamelessly advertise my own stories. I got plenty of crossovers, from Dragonball Z, to Infinite Stratos, to Assassination Classroom. Go check 'em out, if you dare to be blinded by awesomeness! Also, check out my friends: Sora Revan, KuroMaster, and Dream the Ninetails! Ohata out!"**


	3. A Hero's Last Breath

**Hey, guys. It's me again. I know y'all missed me. I am also very sad to say that this may be the final chapter of this story. But I plan on starting a new one after I publish this one. With that said, if you would like any details on the new story… Well, you'll see.  
"WAIT! I'm reading this...bruh, does this mean it's over?"  
Yes, Ohata. Yes it is...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the titles used in the creation of this fan fiction. These include Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts. I do, however, own your soul, Ohata.  
"It is _I_ who owns _your_ soul, my brother!"  
Yeah, Yeah. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Tears of a Warrior**

Cloud knew something was about to happen, so he readied his sword, preparing for anything. But the one thing he didn't expect is the one thing that happened.

The Hollow around Sora melted away, revealing Sora asleep and falling towards the ground.

"S-Sora's back…" Cloud lowered his sword as he ran towards Sora.

As he got close, he didn't notice Sora's eyes open. And when he did, it was too late. Sora cut his left arm off and sent him flying backwards, breaking through the wall and sending him into a tree. His blood was flowing from his arm like a river now.

"What? You don't seem happy to see me, buddy" Sora said as an eerie smile spread across his face, "You look… pale. What's wrong?"

Cloud couldn't get up and Sora was steadily walking towards him. Next, out of nowhere a duck and a dog appeared, holding off Sora as best as they could.

"RUN!" The dog screamed at Cloud.

Cloud simply used his sword to help himself up and joining the fight. He ran at Sora, blindly swinging his sword, hoping for dear life that he got a hit. But he wasn't fast enough, and he once again got the wind knocked out of him as he was sent flying backwards into the same tree. Even harder than last time.

He was bleeding from his back now and was trying to figure out how this happened. But when he looked into Sora's eyes, he saw exactly how.

"B-black… eyes…" Cloud was barely able to talk before he passed out.

* * *

He was immediately awoken by the sound of clanging metal and… roaring.

"Wh-What is this?" Cloud watched as 13 men in coats attacked Sora and he was fighting back. It didn't even look like he was going all out, "Who are those guys?"

"Hey! He's awake!" He heard in a weird voice.

"Oh, gosh! I thought we lost him for good!"

"Donald? Goofy?" Cloud didn't know where or how he knew these names. What he did know is that he was missing an arm and his back felt like someone had stabbed it multiple times with a rusty knife.

"Do you remember what happened?" one of the men in black coats asked. Cloud looked at him puzzled and the man snapped his fingers. "Sorry," He took off his hood revealing his face and red, spiky hair. "I'm Axel. Who are you and what do you know about what happened here?"

"I-I'm Cloud Strife. And all I know is that I am missing an arm." Cloud looked at what used to be his left arm and remembered Zach as a tear slid down his cheek.

"Can you still fight? Or do we need to get you healed?" Axel asked him.

"I can still fight… I'm a one-handed user anyways." Cloud said picking up his buster blade in his right arm. He noticed Axel looking at him wide-eyed and he laughed and moved towards Sora at astonishing speed just as Sora finished off the last of the men in black cloaks.

"I thought you were _dead"_ Sora said with a strange venom in his voice, "Guess it's just like always. To kill a snake… Cut off its head!" Sora lunged at Cloud, but he outmaneuvered him and slashed Sora in the back, leaving a cut going from the bottom of his neck to his left hip.

"What was that about cutting off the head?" at that point, seeing Sora's eyes, he remembered everything. "So, that's how I ended up with this handicap" He said waving his stub in the air.

Cloud started to move, and he seemed to disappear and reappear in multiple different places at the same time.

"W-What's happening? Where did all this speed come from all of a sudden?" Sora said not noticing Cloud right behind him, ready to strike.

Cloud brought the sword through Sora's chest and out the other side. Killing him and the Heartless inside.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this…" Cloud removed the sword from Sora's gut and walked away.

He met up with Donald and Goofy and told them everything that happened. They seemed sad, but they said that they understood why he did it. No longer was Sora infected by the Heartless.

Axel came over to Cloud to ask if he needed help carrying his sword. But Cloud simply placed his sword on his back and walked off. You could tell by the way he was walking that he was almost done. He said his final words.

"I did it, Zach. I freed this world of evil…" And then he fell on his face, dead.

* * *

 **"What the hell do you find so hard about writing an outro!? It's a moment to connect with your readers before and after reading the actual story!"  
Uh...Ohata?  
"WHAT!?"  
They're finished...  
"Oh... Hey reader! Did you enjoy? If you liked this story, share it with some friends. Kinda short though, isn't it Sage?"  
Oh come on! It's a thousand words!  
"Eight hundred. All my chapters have two thousand."  
...CRAP!**


End file.
